pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Zan Partizanne
Zan Partizanne is one of the former secondary antagonists of Kirby Star Allies. She is a member and the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters, who are followers of Hyness and priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. Appearance Zan Partizanne has disembodied hands and long, yellow hair in a hime cut. She doesn't have a nose, and her eyes are blue, resembling those of Kirby’s as opposed to being one color. She also has yellow markings that curve upward from the bottom of her eyes. She wears a dark purple beret with a yellow zigzag stripe going across the hat, with golden colored upside down hearts, to signify that she is the leader of the Three Mage-Sisters. The beret has a yellow version of the Jambastion Religion’s emblem on the front. She wears a long, v-style collarette around where her shoulders would be that is outlined in yellow. On the collarette are two purple hearts that are interlocked by a golden chain, presumably to keep the collarette from falling off of her. She also wears a dress with a yellow underside. This dress partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil. The area on her face is black and white with orange buttons on it. She wears what appear to be stout hand pads outlined in yellow on her hands. The pads’ cuffs cover the areas where her wrists would be, and the pads do not cover the underside of her hands. Each pad also has a yellow heart design on their cuffs. Personality Zan Partizanne is very earnest about being the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. She takes it as her duty to quickly eradicate any major threats to their plans, but she sometimes underestimates minor threats, such as Kirby and friends, and then realizes that they are much bigger nuisances when it's much later. When some threats are too much for her to handle, she resorts to using another way of getting rid of them, such as destroying their Jambastion in hopes that Kirby and his friends would go down with it. She also has extreme loyalty and deep respect for Hyness, due to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty, and will do whatever it takes to protect him from harm, despite his poor treatment of her. This could be because he gave her a meaning in life, as he had saved her after she had presumably attempted to kill herself. Her flavor text as a Dream Friend states that she is loyal to her allies and always repays her debts to those who have helped her. Etymology Zan Partizanne is named after a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards; this is the type of spear she uses. Her Japanese name, ザン・パルルティザーヌ (Zan Parurutizānu), has the Japanese word for cut/behead, ざん/斬 (Zan), which is also a different prefix from the other Mage-Sisters, indicating she is the leader; however, it may be a corruption of the Japanese word for saint, サン (San). Her Japanese name is also very similar to パルチザン (Paruchizan), the Japanese word referring to the partizan spear. Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Jambastion Religion